to love each other madly
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, yang terpenting adalah kehadiran Sakura yang statis di antara hari-harinya yang dinamis. [au. sasusaku]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, miss-typo, conflictless as always.

* * *

 **to love each other madly**

by LastMelodya

 **.**

 **[** _Ia, si platonik, yang ingin jadi romantik._ **]**

* * *

Ajakan kencan pertama terucap sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah mereka—Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertemuan dan jalan-jalan yang sering mereka lakukan sebelumnya, tak pernah dihitung sebagai kencan. Sebab hal-hal itu memang tak dapat dikatakan sebagai kencan; hanya jalan bersama ke toko buku, ke pameran buku, ke perpustakaan lokal, ke pameran lukisan, dan sederet hal yang disebut pameran-pameran lainnya.

Kencan pertama bertahun-tahun lalu dilakukan di sebuah café sederhana. Dengan menu serba _dissert_ yang sangat murah, setelan kaus dan _jeans_ belel, juga alunan musik klasik yang lembut; tapi semua terasa sempurna.

Sayangnya, belum ada kali kedua.

Dan setelah dua tahun berlalu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Sepertinya dokumenter bagus, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

Hanya itu yang dapat ia gumamkan. Sejak tadi, memang mereka tengah mendiskusikan film apa yang akan Sasuke buat untuk proyek pertamanya di kampus. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah setahun yang lalu, Sasuke mengambil jurusan perfilmannya di Konoha Art Academy. Dulu sekali, ia pernah memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri. Hanya saja, setelah kembali dipikir masak-masak, ia tak mampu meninggalkan Konoha. Dan juga—

—entitas gadis di sampingnya ini.

Adalah Sakura. Gadis keras kepala yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya mati-matian beralih dari film-film serta buku-buku tentang Sejarah ke film-film dan buku-buku berbau romantik. Satu-satunya gadis, yang ketika tersenyum, membuatnya ingin menstagnasikan waktu di detik itu juga, merekam senyum itu lamat-lamat, untuk kemudian ia jadikan film dokumentasi pribadinya dengan judul _norak_ semacam " _The most beautiful smile I've ever seen_ ".

Satu-satunya gadis yang mengusik keplatonikan diri seorang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarku?" gadis itu berujar lagi.

Adakah hal lain yang dapat Sasuke dengar jika suara gadis itu selalu terpatri pada posisi terdepan yang mendominsi indera pendengarannya?

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sebelum melanjutkan. "Tentang film, nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Sudah waktunya makan siang." Ia menatap Sakura singkat dengan implikasi senyum yng melengkungi belah-belah bibirnya.

Dan ketika Sakura membalasnya, sesuatu dalam rongga dada Sasuke berisolasi begitu cepat dengan kurang ajar.

"Jadi, mau makan di mana?"

Sungguh, mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, namun hingga sekarang, Sasuke tak pernah terbiasa dengan senyum manis Sakura.

 **.**

Bagi Sasuke, yang terpenting adalah kehadiran gadis itu yang statis di antara hari-harinya yang dinamis.

"Halo?"

Panggilan itu dijawab Sakura setelah dering keempat—kebiasaan yang sudah Sasuke hafal dari diri gadis itu. Siapa pun yang menelepon, selalu saja akan Sakura jawab tepat setelah dering keempat berbunyi.

"Keluar jam berapa?"

Nyatanya, Suna-Konoha bukanlah jarak yang dekat untuk hitungan duapertiga hari yang telah lewat ini. Sakura melanjutkan kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Suna University, impiannya. Sasuke masih melangkah pelan, menghampiri halte yang berada di dekat Universitas ternama itu seperti kebiasaannya saat menunggu Sakura. Tak pernah kenal kata lelah walau sehari tadi waktunya dihabiskan di kampus. Sebab yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah pengisi ulang semangatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya masih lama karena ada praktik bedah katak—ugh. Dan ini sedang istirahat sepuluh menit. Sudah sampai Suna? Kalau belum, putar balik saja, tak usah ke sini, ya?" ujar gadis itu panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening. Jujur, tidak? Tidak, jujur?

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, _kebiasaan_. Apa artinya 'hn' yang satu ini?" seru Sakura kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyesali pemikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk berbohong pada Sakura.

"Sudah di halte."

Beberapa detik, Sakura tak segera menjawab.

" _Aduh_. Ya, sudah. Tunggu aku, aku ke sana." Sakura mengujar lagi, diam-diam, gadis itu menggigiti bibir di seberang sana. "Tapi … tak apa, ya, kalau bertemunya hanya sebentar?

"Sakura—"

"—Sasuke-kun kebiasaan, sih. Tak mengabari jika berangkat ke sini. Kalau sering seperti ini, kau bisa lelah dan kebosanan karena menungguku."

"Sakura—"

"Atau, besok kita buat duplikasi indekos-ku mau? Supaya Sasuke-kun bisa menunggu di sana."

"Sakura—"

"Atau kalau memang kesorean, tak usah bertemu juga tak apa-apa—"

"—SAKURA. Bisa tolong dengar sebentar?"

Sasuke sedikit membentak. Sakura terdiam. Keduanya terdiam. Napas mereka tiba-tiba saja terdengar sangat jelas. Sedikit memburu, membentuk gemersik khas di antara _speaker_ kedua telepon genggam itu.

"Selesaikan praktikmu dulu, setelah itu baru temui aku. Akan kutunggu," tandas Sasuke pelan, suaranya melembut perlahan.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun …,"

"Akan kutunggu, Sakura. Hingga kau selesai," ulangnya lagi. " _Hingga kapan pun_."

Kalimat itu bak spektrum terang yang mewarnai atmosfer sekitar Sakura. Hangat. Terang. Indah. Terucap di antara pemikiran taksa Sakura akan tugas dan pria yang dicintainya. Terucap dengan konklusi nyata dan jelas, penuh afirmasi.

Dan sayangnya, Sasuke tak dapat melihat kedua biner Sakura, yang entah mengapa, kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"O-oke."

"Dan satu lagi," sambung Sasuke. "Mungkin, kau berpikir kalau kau bisa jika tak bertemu denganku barang sehari." Ia menghela napas. "Tapi, aku tidak."

Sambungan diputus Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa mengakhiri telepon dengan ucapan manis? Selalu seperti itu.

Tapi, yang Sasuke tidak tahu, di seberang sana, Sakura tengah tersenyum dalam tangis harunya.

Perhatian kecil pemuda itu, yang selalu terdengar implisit dan mengandung paradoks, semuanya sudah cukup membuatnya merasa sangat dicintai.

 **.**

Terkadang, ia merasa mencintai gadis itu secara klandestin.

Ia tak tahu, apakah di usianya yang hampir berada di ujung belasan, adjektif cinta sudah pantas diumbar dari mulutnya? Rasanya, belum. Atau memang dirinya yang terlalu naïf dan tak peduli? Entahlah, yang jelas, Sasuke belum pernah mengucapkan kata itu pada Sakura. Ia rasa, cinta masih terlalu … berat untuk dipertanggungjawabkan.

Bukan berarti ia tak cinta gadis itu, bukan. Demi seluruh buku yang pernah ia baca, Sakura adalah satu-satunya dan gadis yang pertama membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Lebih bagus kata biasa atau sajak?" Sasuke bergumam sembari mengutak-atik laptopnya. Di sampingnya, Sakura, tengah sibuk pada kamera DSLR kepunyaan kekasihnya tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika menemukan gambar-gambar lucu di dalamnya. Sesekali juga merona, ketika mendapati gambarnya yang diam-diam dibidik Sasuke. "Sepertinya sajak bagus." balas Sakura pelan. "Tapi, apa boleh film dokumenter dinarasikan dengan sajak?"

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya dari layar laptop, memandang Sakura. "Hn? Kenapa tidak?"

"Iya juga, ya."

Sasuke menggumam menyetujui, kemudian kembali menekuri laptop.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, Sasuke-kun pantas menjadi ahli sastra." Sakura berbicara lagi. Dirinya beringsut mendekati entitas pria tak jauh darinya, ikut meneliti apa yang tengah pemuda itu perhatikan.

"Hn?" gumaman khas itu kembali menjadi balasan.

" _Passion_ sastramu terkadang muncul di mana saja." Gadis itu meletakkan DSLR yang dipegangnya, meluruskan kaki jenjangnya. "Dan, aku tahu, nilai puisimu dulu selalu yang paling bagus."

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu memanas tiba-tiba. Ah, padahal maksud Sakura bukan untuk memujinya. Gadis itu memukul bahu Sasuke main-main, sedikit banyak dilakukan untuk sekadar mengalihkan keadaan. Yang malah membuktikan. bahwa seringaian pemuda itu mampu menggusarkan sesuatu dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Yang dipukul hanya melebarkan seringainya, seraya mengacak rambut Sakura sekilas. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat hati keduanya berdesir hangat. Sasuke ingat, relasi fisik antara ia dan Sakura memang tak banyak. Di saat pasangan-pasangan lain tengah sibuk mengumbar kemesraan, mereka bertahan pada kondisi seperti ini. Meskipun ingin, Sasuke merasa seperti ini lebih baik. Hal fisik paling intim yang Sasuke ingat sering mereka lakukan hanya hal-hal kecil seperti tadi; memukul bahu untuk Sakura, mengacak rambut bagi Sasuke, dan kalau sedang beruntung, keduanya bisa saling menemukan buku-buku jari meraka dalam genggaman satu sama lain.

"Tidak. Kau akan berubah pikiran jika sudah melihat hasil film-ku." Sasuke membalas main-main. "Lagipula, manusia sekarang harus multifungsi. Memang kau tahu, waktu akan membawamu ke mana?"

Sakura menggeleng. Seraya menggumam dalam hati; _ke mana saja, jika bersamamu, aku tidak akan keberatan, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke berujar. " _Though times never last, but_ —"

"— _but though people do_." Gadis di sebelahnya meneruskan dengan bersemangat. "Aku tahu kalimat itu! Kebiasaan Sasuke-kun tak pernah berubah, ya." Sakura bersorak main-main pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum. Sakura juga lah satu-satunya gadis yang akan langsung tahu dengan kebiasaannya ini; berbicara dengan mengutip kalimat dari dalam buku atau film. Walau tidak begitu menyukai sastra dan semacamnya, ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis pintar yang memiliki sejuta pengetahuan. Seperti tadi, Sakura bahkan langsung tahu kalau ia mengutip salah satu _quotes_ terkenal dari Robert Schuller.

"Walau pengetahuan _literature_ -ku tak sebanding denganmu, tapi aku tak bodoh, lho, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke tahu.

Sangat tahu.

 **.**

Senja hilang, eksistensinya digantikan oleh sejumput hitam yang menaungi. Malam, namanya. Hujan baru saja berhenti, seolah mengerti bahwa bulan tak ingin diganggu oleh padanan rintik.

Dua pasang kaki melangkah statis, yang satu memakai _sneakers_ cokelat tua yang warnanya sudah memudar, yang satu memakai _flat shoes_ hitam berpita. Meski begitu, langkah mereka seirama. Selalu, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

"Sakura, maaf." Sasuke mengujar di antara langkah mereka. Suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit tercekat. Jika ditilik dari ekspresinya, wajahnya kaku dan tak lembut seperti biasa.

Gadis di sebelahnya masih terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, akibat likuid-likuid hujan yang mengguyurnya belum lama ini. Bajunya basah, begitu pun dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kue ini hancur karenaku," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke melankolis seperti ini. Kue _anniversary_ yang ia beli memang hancur karena hujan tadi, dikarenakan Sasuke yang memintanya merayakan hari jadi di taman bermain terbuka. Padahal, Sakura meminta merayakan di kost-nya saja. Bajunya pun basah, tapi sungguh, ia tak menyalahkan Sasuke.

Tetapi raut penyesalan sangat dengan mudah tertangkap dari wajah pemuda itu. Sesaat setelah kue mereka hancur terkena hujan, perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya. Lagi-lagi ia menyesali dirinya yang platonik. Mengapa tidak pergi ke café atau restauran saja yang bernilai romantik?

"Sudah, tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula, hei—ini seru!"

Sasuke tak mengubah ekspresinya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, hatinya tergelitik. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang tak pernah bisa jadi romantis."

Sakura melebarkan mata. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar Sasuke mengujar seperti itu.

Helaan napas kemudian terdengar dari gadis itu. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau mengira kalau aku selalu menilai seseorang dari keromantisannya?"

"Aku hanya mengira, pasti ada saat di mana kau menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini."

"Seperti?"

" _Romantically_?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura menghela napas. "Sasuke-kun … aku bersamamu tak hanya untuk hal seperti itu." Netra lembut Sakura menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Yang terpenting bahwa, kau selalu ada."

Sasuke memalingkan atensinya, karena kalau tidak, ia takut Sakura melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku tak akan menuntutmu jadi romantis, jika memang Sasuke-kun tidak bisa." Sakura melanjutkan. " _it's been enough_. Begini saja cukup."

Kali ini, ia menoleh. Mendapati wajah Sakura menatapnya seperti itu, sesuatu dalam dadanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dengan lembut, Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura, menariknya sedikit, lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Dan cepat.

Saat saling melepaskan, wajah keduanya memerah. Setelah bertahun-tahun, inilah ciuman pertama mereka.

Menghilangkan salah tingkah, Sasuke buru-buru berujar. " _I just want you to know that you're very special … and the only reason I'm telling you is_ —"

"— _that I don't know if anyone else ever has_." Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di antara rona pipinya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau harus belajar menggunakan kata sendiri. Jangan hanya mengutip buku atau film jika ingin merayu."

"Aa—aku lupa kau sudah membaca _The Perks of being Wallflower_."

"Bahkan kita meminjam di perpustakaan lokal bersama-sama, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura tertawa lebar.

Meleka melangkah melewati malam. Menelusuri jalan-jalan becek bekas sisa hujan petang tadi. Menghirup bau rumput serta _petrichor_. Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat.

"Sakura, jika suatu hari aku mengajakmu kencan kembali … kau mau?"

Sakura menoleh, _emerald_ indahnya berbinar penuh kegembiraan.

" _Thought you'd never ask_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n:** ini adalah hasil remake salah satu fiksi saya yang tersimpan hampir dua tahun lalu dengan poles sana-sini. Aslinya adalah salah satu fanfiksi novel lokal, makanya, pasti kerasa agak ngIndonesia gitu, kan? :'D alasan di-remake dan dijadikan sasusaku adalah … karena saya suka sekali dengan plotnya yang sederhana dan ringan, tapi punya banyak arti. Semoga semuanya tersampaikan :)

Btw, fic ini juga merupakan bentuk terima kasih sederhana saya untuk teman-teman yang sudah mendukung LastMelodya di IFA 2015 lalu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi voting hingga LastMelodya mendapat dua penghargaan :") it's sooo precious. Saya nggak bisa balas apa-apa selain terima kasih sederhana ini. Thank you. Thank you so much.

And lastly, review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
